Service provider systems have been developed to support eCommerce, and through which, provide users with access to thousands and even millions of different products. Users, for instance, may use a computing device to access a service provider system via a network to purchase food, health products, appliances, furniture, sporting goods, vehicles, and so forth. This convenience has caused an explosion in growth of these systems to provide an ever-increasing range of products that may be of interest to the users.
Although these systems provide increased convenience and accessibility, these systems do face numerous challenges. A user, for instance, may view a product via a webpage of the service provider system. The webpage may include digital images of the product, provide a textual description of features of the product, and so forth to increase a user's knowledge regarding the product. This is done such that the user may make an informed decision regarding whether to purchase the product and thus increase a likelihood of the user in making the decision. However, a user's actual interaction with the product is limited, in that, the user is not able to determine how that product will “fit in” with the user's physical environment and contemplated use of that product within the environment. This is especially problematic with large and bulky items.
In one such example, a user may wish to purchase an item from a service provider system for use at a particular location within the user's home or office, e.g., a couch for viewing a television at a particular location in the user's living room, a kitchen appliance to fit on a corner of a countertop, a refrigerator to fit within a built-in area of a kitchen, a flat screen TV for use on a cabinet, and so forth. Conventional techniques used to determine this fit are generally based on dimensions specified in a product listing, which may not be available from a casual user. The user is then forced to make a best guess as to whether the product will fit as intended.
This is further complicated that in some instances, even though the product may fit within the contemplated area, dimension wise, the product may still not “seem right” to the user. A couch, for instance, may have a length that indicates it will fit between two end tables as desired by a user. However, the couch may have characteristics that make it ill-suited to that use, e.g., the arms on the couch may be too tall thereby making a top of the end tables inaccessible from the couch, the back too high to for a window behind the couch, and so forth. In such instances, the cost and hassle of returning the product, especially in instances in large and bulky items, may be significant and therefore cause the user to forgo use of service provider system altogether for such products. This causes the service provider system to fail for its intended purpose in making these products available to users.